Shueinen
Shueinen (Literal translation: Master Shadow Glow) was a Sage classed ninja who lived during the time of the Sage of Six Paths. Appearance Personality During his Samurai Years he had great Pride and Loyalty to his cause, being tough and Stern in his choices being a time of war. He was as a result very Intelligent and analytic as per his positon of General required. Due to this he was both feared and respected as a great strategist and Man. When the time of the sage came, he slowly began to show more love and becoming less tough as the times started changing to peaceful times. He also grew wiser with gaining knowledge from the teachings of the sage and his philosophies. Abilities Not much is known as a whole of his general abilities however what is known in the records of the Sundamizu Clan is that he lived in the time before and after the appearance of Ninjutsu. He was a well known Samurai General which shows that he was a great swordsmen and master of battle strategy and a very Intelligent individual. After the learning of the religion of Ninjutsu he gained access to the Kekkei Tōta Liquid Nitrogen Release. Through Possessing the Wind Release, Water Release and Yang Release. He is also known to create Several powerful Swords showing he had great deal of knowledge in smithing. Background Shueinen was Known as the strongest and most powerful shinobi and the founder of the Sundamizu Clan. He is also the first shinobi to ever possess the Liquid Nitrogen Release Kekkei Tōta. Previously to accessing the power of the Ninjutsu and the founding of the Sundamizu Clan he was a devoted Samurai in an era of war and strife. As a younge general he lead many men to victory and death until the days of the coming of the Sage of Six Paths. He was encouraged by the Sage to lead his people to peace and end the eternal wars of the samurai. He became a follower to the Sage and becoming one of his closest deciples. With the Help of the Sage he managed to awaken hidden abilities from deep within his soul, through the religion known as Ninjutsu. This lead to the access of the Liquid Nitrogen Kekkei Tōta. Through the long many years that he shared at the Sage he gained both Knowledge and Respect to everything in life and became to understand the philosophy of the sage providing him with a better and new outlook to things. As the years passed he helped to spread the religion of ninjutsu to the warring clans of samurai causing them to seize the wars and convert to times of peace and prosperity. Shueinen had grown to love the Sage as a brother and eventually his own sons as his nephews. On the eve of the death of the Sage of Sixth Paths he had the privialge to whitness the power of the God of Ninjutsu split and create the Nine Tailed Beasts from the monsterous power of the Juubi. When it came to the passing of the Sage, sorrow swept Shueinen and all the world and in his passing Shueinen along with the sages youngest son whom was chosen as his successor vowed to continue the spreading of the religion and to seek eternal peace within all the lands. Unfortunately shortly after, the Eldest son whom was angered by his fathers choice decided to fight his younger brother and the resulting event would in later times be a feud that would shock and curse the world. Shueinen saddened by their fighting pleaded with the eldest son to try and stop his pointless fued but he did not listen and instead struck his anger upon Shueinen dealing a shocking wound upon him leaving him nearly for dead. Creation of the Seven Sacred Swords Shueinen after his near death experience against the eldest son of the Sage of Sixth Paths was brought back to health by the youngest son. Upon his satisfaction that the youngest son bore his fathers Kind and loving heart Vowed that he would help try and bring his brothers rage to a calm and set off to create a series of magnificent tools that would help to defend the innocent from the wrath of evil and that they would be in memory of the Sage of Sixth Paths and hope to continue the effort to bring peace. After spending several years crafting swords he finally made the Shichi Houtou (Literally known as the Seven Sacred Swords). In finally making the tools Shueinen packed them up ready to leave Wrote a letter addressed to the Youngest Son. When suddenly the eldest son appeard before him and without hesitation drove one of the Seven Sacred Swords through his chest killing Shueinen instanly. The Eldest son took all the weapons and left without remourse. A few Days passed when the Youngest Son arrived to see an old friend but only to see the dead courpse of Shueinen laying on the ground grasping letter. He then set away to burry Shueinen after reading his letter and with tears in his eyes he vowed to seek vengence in the respect of making his brother repent the rest of his life for his sin and thus burried Shueinen in the same tomb as his father in an unkown location. Quotes * "May these Seven Sacred Swords Crafted in the name of the Sage of Six Paths serve to bring the long desired Eternal Peace". - In the letter addressed to the Sages Youngest Son. Trivia * The Idea behind the creation of this character is taken from the Chinese Martial Arts Film, Seven Swords, whom was also the creator of the Seven Swords in the film.